


red

by holmy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, basically its graduation shit and tetora looks up to chiaki like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmy/pseuds/holmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiaki beamed. “Don’t call me Taichou anymore. I want to be Chiaki, just for today.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	red

**Author's Note:**

> UMM okay i haven't written a fanfic in years but ensemble stars made me do it  
> i love tetora and ryuseitai so much  
> there isn't really any romantic things implied  
> please let me know if anything sounds wonky and if the flow is okay! like i said i haven't written in a while, thank you!!

One year really changes a lot when you’re not paying attention. That was something Tetora only understood when he saw his senpai crying and embracing each other in the courtyard, saying their goodbyes. Even some of the underclassmen were in tears - those who cried easily, and those that didn’t. Tetora himself had been emotional over Kuro’s departure specifically, but as he walked home, he began to realize how many goodbyes he’d left unsaid. How many third years he didn’t even make eye contact with.

_ Curse my tunnel vision. _

Chiaki had texted all of his fellow unit members earlier that afternoon. He wanted the five of them to go to the ocean for the last day. Tetora dully remembered the Navy event they had done with UNDEAD nearly a year ago.  _ So he wants that kind of nostalgic setting. _ Kanata texted back right away to agree, always looking for an opportunity to be near the water. The first-years also seemed up for it, even Midori, who would usually fake sickness on this kind of occasion to get out of any unnecessary time spent with Chiaki Morisawa.

Now the five of them made their way down the alleys shrouded in shadow towards the ocean. Chiaki led the parade, as always, with Shinobu bringing up the rear, hurrying his short legs to catch up with the rest of the group. Kanata had brought an impressive supply of beach toys, including floaties, pool noodles, shovels, buckets, and bath toys, most of which were completely foreign to Tetora.

“Ah~ it’s the beach~” Kanata chirped, arms bobbing by his sides.

“We’re not even close to it yet, you can say that when we’re actually there, you know…” Midori moaned from Tetora’s right. The tall first-year sighed, his head sagging as they walked. 

Chiaki, who was leading the group, looked back at his juniors. “I’m so glad all of us could get together! This has been the best high school graduation day I’ve ever had!”

“Haven’t you only had one of those, though…” Midori mumbled.

“Nevertheless, I am enjoying myself,” Shinobu piped in. “It is a rare occasion that I get the opportunity to spend time with my friends like this, de gozaru.”

Tetora didn’t pitch in to the quickly bubbling conversation. He couldn’t help but feel a little sad that this would be the last time they would be together, as Ryuseitai.

“Something wrong, Nagumo?” Chiaki asked loudly, noticing Tetora. “You’ve been unusually quiet! I will heroically come to your aid!”

Tetora felt a familiar cringe at Chiaki’s unnecessary butting in. “Ah, it’s nothing. I’m just a little tired, is all.” 

“In that case, we’re nearly to the beach. You can rest properly there. Want me to carry you on my back? Are you alright?”

“I’m really fine, Taichou,” Tetora assured him. Chiaki  _ had _ helped to clear his thoughts a little.

“You can call on me any time!”

“Your enthusiasm is seriously annoying… Why didn’t I stay home, I wonder...”

“The beach~ The beach~”

Finally, Tetora felt wind in his hair and sand in his shoes. The unit let out a collective gasp of excitement when the beach in all its panoramic beauty came into full view. Kanata, who was always a little slow to react, seemed to be brimming with restlessness as soon as he heard the waves.

“Tetora, there’s a bench over there if you need to rest,” Chiaki said, prodding him gently.

“Ah, thanks…” Tetora paused before making his way over. Chiaki and the other first-years followed, not showing much interest in playing in the water. Kanata had already disappeared along the shoreline without a word.

“What kind of soft drinks are your favorite?” Chiaki asked as the four sat down. “I’ll treat you all today.”

“I’ll take orange,” Tetora said.

“Ah, lemon, please!” Shinobu added.

Midori didn’t reply. “Midori?” Chiaki prompted.

“Anything is fine for me, I guess…”

“Great! I’ll be back in a flash.” Chiaki disappeared over the edge, running towards a vending machine. The first years let out a collective sigh and settled themselves into the crook of the bench. Tetora looked at his fingers. It’d been a long day, and he’d already had an emotional visit with Kuro earlier that resulted in both of them in tears. He hoped he wouldn’t shed any more before the day ended.

Midori and Shinobu seemed somewhat uncomfortable as well. Maybe they’d had some painful goodbyes as well.

Chiaki returned quickly with the drinks, running as if it was the most important job of his lifetime. He tossed the cans in high arcs towards each of the first years, who stumbled to catch them.

“T-thank you, de gozaru,” Shinobu stuttered.

Chiaki laughed. “Anything for my juniors!” He looked ready to hug one of them, but he didn’t. Instead he hopped up onto the bench between Tetora and Midori, heaving a noisy sigh.

Tetora stared down at his soft drink thoughtfully. Maybe it wasn’t so bad to hang out with his unit every once in a while. The four of them fell into a tense silence. 

After a while, Chiaki stretched his arms and let them fall into his lap. “You know,” he began, “I couldn’t have asked for a better unit than this. I know I was haphazard in finding you all, and I apologize for that. I thought that everyone else was just like me. But I’ve grown, and it’s because we all have our individual strengths that we make up ‘Ryuseitai’. That’s what I’ve learned.”

Midori laughed morbidly. “Individual strengths… wasn’t it just you doing all the work for us…”

“Takamine, you were just as valuable a member as any of us!” Chiaki gave a reassuring but just-a-little-too-hard back pat to the taller first-year, causing him to start.

“Valuable… all I wanted to do was die every day…”

“But despite all of that, you showed up for practice nearly every time! You performed in live shows, and honed your own talents! Isn’t that right?”

Midori rolled his eyes and didn’t respond. Tetora gave an offhand smile. It’s as if no matter what he did, Chiaki could make anyone feel better - except maybe Midori.

“And Sengoku,” Chiaki continued, turning towards the smaller boy. Shinobu blinked in confusion. “Sengoku, who was always a little afraid of the crowds - who utilised his ninja skills to pull off performance after performance. I’m proud of you.”

Shinobu looked a little bewildered at the sudden praise. He looked down at his feet, shuffling around. “T-thank you…”

“If I could say something to Kanata, I would.” Chiaki grinned, watching Kanata splashing around in the glittering ocean water, looking like the happiest kid on earth. “But we can save that for later, since he’ll be leaving with me. And Tetora…” Chiaki finally turned to Tetora. Despite himself, Tetora felt a little self-conscious, as if Chiaki’s gaze was burning into him, although this was a sensation he’d grown quite used to. “Burning with passion… reliable and hardworking… no one else could’ve filled the position of ‘Ryusei Black’.”

Tetora smiled softly. He felt like he had just been praised by a parent for his good grades, which didn’t happen much since he had abysmal studying habits. “Thank you, Taichou.”

Before he could say anything else, Chiaki interrupted him. “That’s why you’re the one who will lead Ryuseitai from now on.”

“What?”

Tetora always knew that he was next in line for Ryuseitai’s leader position. After all, he’d been taking care of Midori and Shinobu whenever Chiaki was off on his own expedition. But he’d always pushed it to the back of his mind, he’d always been thinking in the moment. He didn’t worry, especially about his future. But now he did. He was  _ scared _ . His heart felt like it was about to burst.

“Please become Ryusei Red in my place. You’ve earned it.”

“Taichou…” Tetora’s voice shook. “I mean, it’s selfish of me, but I want you to stay. I want this Ryuseitai to be the same forever.”

Chiaki shook his head. “I can’t stay behind. Besides, Tetora, I’ve been watching you. You’ve been more than ready for a long time now.” Chiaki slipped his one arm out of his jacket, and then the other, finally taking it off. “I’m passing it off to you now.”

“W-Wait, I can’t wear your jacket. It’s yours, Taichou, I’m not ready to-” Tetora broke off into a yelp as Chiaki grasped his arms and started putting the jacket on for him, forcing them both to stand. God, this guy was seriously strong when he wasn’t joking around. “Hold on, Taichou, I…”

“There!” Chiaki finally let go of Tetora’s arms, taking a step back and putting his hands on his hips triumphantly. “I dub thee Ryusei Red, Tetora Nagumo!”

Shinobu peered around from behind Chiaki and cooed. The jacket looked as if it was aflame with the red lit by the sunset’s dying rays. Tetora grimaced. The sleeves hid his hands, and the hem dropped to his stomach. It was large, and clunky, and uncomfortable, and Tetora didn’t think he could fit, not only the costume but the leadership position. “It’s too big for me.”

“Well, we’ve always been just a little mismatched.” Now in just a black T-shirt, Chiaki gave another genuine smile. “I’m sure you will grow into it soon.”

“Taichou?” Tetora looked up at Chiaki uncertainly. Everything was happening too fast. Looking back on it now, he’d always taken Chiaki’s hard work for granted, but now it was all about to disappear. Chiaki was the binding force behind Ryuseitai. Without him, they would all just fall apart, like a tower of cards without its base.

Chiaki beamed. “Don’t call me Taichou anymore. I want to be Chiaki, just for today.”

Tetora was quiet. Sun already kissing the horizon, the waves lapped at the shore rhythmically, dampening and re-dampening the same section of sand. In the ocean, Kanata’s figure bobbed up and down in the breakers, where he toyed with the shells. Tetora felt the coldness of his soft drink, which he had left unopened.

They stayed like this for a while. It was one of the few silences the unit had shared together in the past year - Midori didn’t complain, Shinobu didn’t cry, Chiaki didn’t laugh. They all just watched the sun go down inch by inch.

When darkness started to settle in, and stars began to fade into existence, Kanata finally emerged from the water. He picked up his toys slowly, stopping every so often to get distracted by whatever new artifact he found in the sand.

Midori exhaled like he’d been holding his breath all this time. “Can we go home now?”

The others turned to him. And then, Chiaki let out a boisterous laugh, throwing his head up in amusement. Shinobu seemed a little taken aback at the sudden noise, but then he started giggling. Tetora couldn’t help but laugh a little too. Chiaki was just an infectious person in general.  _I guess that's how we all got to be 'heroes' in the first place._

“What’s gotten into you all… why are you making fun of me…” Midori seemed to shrink into his seat.

“That’s just so like you, Takamine,” Chiaki said, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. “That’s what I like about you.”

“Ugh, why… I was being serious, I’m cold, I want to go home…”

Chiaki stood and swiveled around to face the others. “Then, let’s go home.”

With the night stars reflecting in his eyes, Tetora thought he looked more heroic without the jacket on.


End file.
